<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hoist the Colours by Aiza_60</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498986">Hoist the Colours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiza_60/pseuds/Aiza_60'>Aiza_60</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, DC Comics References, F/M, I can't do chapter titles, Jaytemis, Tags Are Hard, corona time, not edited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiza_60/pseuds/Aiza_60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd, the infamous Damned Prince meets an enthralling face at a port. The Red Amazon. The word is that she's looking for a very specific object, and Jason may know where to look...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unexpected Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically just a Jaytemis Pirate AU that I originally posted to Tumblr... Constructive criticism is appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Yo ho, all together</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hoist the colours high.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Heave, ho, thieves and beggars</em>
  <br/>
  <strong><em>Never shall we die.</em>”</strong>
</p>
<p>The docks were noisy. They always were, during this time of year at least. The clamour of the people coupled with the pounding rain made for a strange melody. Calming, almost, if you were accustomed to it. Fishermen hauled barrels of fish off their boat, proud of their catch for the day. School upon school of fish swam through these waters this season, and with their bounty came people. And so, the docks were noisy.<br/>Noisy docks meant good business for barkeeps and innkeepers. It also meant good business for thieves and pickpockets, who took advantage of the lackadaisical wealthy who happened to wander too far into the Narrows. But if you had enough sense in your head, you knew better than to wander. Roy liked to think he had sense. His most perilous adventures were the immeasurable stack of dishes in the kitchen. Except for the influx of barfights newcomers brought with them, there was only one thing he had to worry about: Pirates.</p>
<p>Oh, they were thieves of a higher breed and more ambitious in nature. They also possessed a strange sense of nobility, one that no particular barkeep could classify. Roy could, to an extent at least. But that was only because he had considered himself one in his youth. He had hung up the title long since, now spending his days mopping up spills or refilling some ruffian’s drink. Mundane tasks, but it was honest work at least. Unlike one of his oldest friends, he preferred an honest life to one of trickery and adventure.</p>
<p>Jay Todd. The Damned Prince. The surname ‘Todd’ never stuck after he joined his first crew and insisted he was nobody. It almost made Roy laugh. Jay and Jay Todd were two different people completely. They did have one obnoxious trait in common though: they were both always ready to go for a round, them against the world. He was a captain now, in charge of a ghost ship, as they called it. A pseudo captain, if you will, because the captain was the only one on the ship. It wasn’t hard to imagine Jay out there, lonely as Lady Lune, with only memories for company.<br/>Despite his conviction of loneliness, Jay always made his adventures seem wonderous. Tales of glory and swashbuckling, tales which seemed too tall to be true. Roy knew there was more to Jay’s life than emprise and endeavour, but he sometimes wondered: was a pirate’s life really all it was cut out to be?</p>
<p>––––––––––––––––</p>
<p>Damn. A pirate’s life was really not all it was cut out to be. Jason had just finished a job for an anonymous employer, and though the pay was good, he could use a break. Perhaps he’d pay Roy a visit. He wouldn’t be noticed much anyway, not with the amount of sailors that passed through that port this time of year.<br/>Jason set his course north, hoisted the sails and climbed the shroud to watch the endless waves. He made himself comfortable for the journey, an old sea shanty playing on his lips. It was funny, how much he sang to himself now. Roy would tease him endlessly if he found out, Jason could all but hear it right now. “‘Ey, look ‘ere boys, the old bird’s finally singin’ for us!”</p>
<p>Despite the time that had passed, he still knew exactly where to find Roy. Only the side of town with a raging infamy for brawls of the most dramatic kind would house Roy. It was always wise to enter town with some sort of concealed weapon, but especially when one entered the place Roy called home. It was as if he used his circumstances of living to satisfy his thirst for adventure.</p>
<p>The bar was busy, and so Jason wasn’t noticed when he stepped inside. All the attention the bar could hold was directed on one individual: a woman challenging sailor after sailor to fistfights. She had a captain’s hat on over her russet hair, merely to show her rank. It was braided back on one side of her head, a clever combination of style and practicality. She looked familiar, and Jason kept trying and failing to place her. He would have thought about it all day if Roy hadn’t found him first.</p>
<p>“ Hey, ‘ya finally come ‘ta visit and ‘ya don’t even stop for a hello.”</p>
<p>“I came here to find you, ‘ya big crybaby. I’m here now, so stop whining,” Jason said, giving Roy a hearty clap on the back. Roy brought out some food and they sat down, as far as they could from the commotion.</p>
<p>“So, Jaybird, how’s life been treatin’ ‘ya?”</p>
<p>“Not bad. Finished a job in the Southern Isles. Came ‘ere for a little break before my next job.”</p>
<p>Roy slammed his mug on the table wiping his mouth. “Where’s all the charisma gone? The adventure? The next thrilling tale in the saga?”</p>
<p>“Aw, Roy, not every job is exciting. Some o’ them are jes’ messy an’ tiring.”<br/>“‘Ol captain ready to hang up the hat then, eh? Ready to settle down with some nice lady?” Roy raised his eyebrows, mocking.</p>
<p>“I won’t hang up the hat ‘till I go down to Davy Jones’ locker or Angel comes ‘ta take me. Can’t, rather. My mistress will have to live with it then, won’t she?”</p>
<p>Roy let out a good-natured snort. “Unless you plan on wooing the Red Amazon herself,” Roy said, gesturing to the red-haired pirate in the middle of the bar, “ you’re goin’ ‘ta spend your days alone, mate.”</p>
<p>“Is that what her name is?”</p>
<p>“Aye. Loud as a pistol and twice as destructive, she is. Had to drag at least five folks out jes’ today.” Jason kept staring, his intent clear in his eyes. “Oh no, you’re not going to. She’s knocked every ol’ seadog here into sharkbait. ‘Ya don’t stand a chance.”</p>
<p>Jason got up, heedless of Roy’s words. The latest challenger stumbled out of the Red Amazon’s reach, yielding before he was hurt too badly. She smoothed her hair, <em>annoyingly</em>, before pausing to look Jason up and down. “Pray, sir, who might you be? Another challenger?” Her accent suggested a respectable upbringing, which caught Jason off guard.</p>
<p>“If ‘ya wish me to be, miss. I ask for a conversation if I do win.”</p>
<p>She thought for a moment, watching him twist a gold ring on his finger. “When you lose, I’d like your ring.”</p>
<p>He looked down at it. It was an intricate thing, and probably held quite some value. Alas, he could find another ring, not another conversation. “Fine. Draw your cutlass.”</p>
<p>She raised her eyebrows. “A duel? If that’s what you want, then.” She held a hand out, reaching towards thin air. “To me, Mistress.” When called, a huge, polished sword came flying to the Amazon’s hand. A magical item, then.</p>
<p>Jason drew his own cutlass, quite modest in comparison. The Amazon smirked, a mischievous light burning in her eyes. Green eyes, he realized. Her first strike was so fast that Jason struggled to meet it. The clang of metal against metal echoed in the now quiet bar while the audience held their breath.</p>
<p>The blows were so rapid that the fight quickly became a show of instinct and muscle memory. Jason was proud to say that he held his own quite well, albeit a nick he had sustained to the arm. She held no wounds, as of yet, but if Jason couldn’t prove his skills, he’d prove his spirit.</p>
<p>The Amazon deflected Jason’s latest strike onto the ground.” Really, I’d like to know who you are.”</p>
<p>Jason thrust another strike towards her breathlessly. “ The Prince, miss,” he said, stepping back, tipping his head. “ The Damned Prince.”</p>
<p>“Well,” she began, taking the opportunity to disarm Jason of his weapon. It clattered to the ground loudly and he grimaced as she pressed her blade against his throat. “I’ve ne’er seen a prince so ragged as you.”<br/>Discreetly, he unsheathed his concealed knife, pressing it to her side. “Looks aren’t everything, mate,” he smiled. “A draw, then?”</p>
<p>The Amazon bared her teeth, sneering. She sheathed her sword, but not before giving Jason another small taste of its blade. “ A dirty rapscallion, y’ are.”<br/>He handed her the ring as Roy found seats for them and drove their audience away. “ A good duel, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Tell me what your business is before I find you a dance with Jack Ketch.”</p>
<p>“I heard news that you was lookin’ for a bow. My ol’ employer wanted it too. What’s the fuss wi’ it?”</p>
<p>“It’s a calamitous weapon. Lord knows what would happen if it were taken by th’ wrong buccaneer.” She pushed her chair back, ready to leave. “I’m not looking for any hands. You may go.”</p>
<p>“I know where ‘ta start lookin’.”</p>
<p>She stopped, now interested. “ Pray, then, where?”</p>
<p>He told her what he knew, from the gossip he had heard in the Southern Isles. The journey would be long, but work was what he had come looking for. “All I ask is that I accompany you.”</p>
<p>“Fine. No prey, no pay, Prince. We leave at dawn.”</p>
<p>A share of any loot was fine by him. He’d leave his ship for Roy to take care of until he came back. He just needed to make sure his old employer, whoever he was, didn’t get his hands onto the bow. Jason took off his hat and extended his hand. “Jay Peter Todd.”</p>
<p>The Amazon returned the gesture. “Artemis Grace. Don’t be late.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Agreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After spending some time with Jason, Artemis has some feelings...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"The king and his men </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stole the queen from her bed</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And bound her in her bones. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>The seas be ours </em>
  <br/>
  <em>And by the powers </em>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Where we will, we’ll roam." </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The sea rolled against the ship rhythmically, yet all Artemis wanted to do was throw something. Preferably something heavy. She stared at herself through the looking glass, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She had excused herself to her quarters after another disaster of a meal, and it was starting to become a habit. Feigned exhaustion one day, no appetite the next. She loved ghost ships, she really did. It freed one from the company of intrusive hands and left one alone with nobody but the briny deep. The only problem was that it made his presence all the more prominent.</p>
<p><em>Jay Todd</em>. A self-avowed Prince and affirmed scoundrel, damn him. He’d been on her ship, <em>Nephthys’ Daughter</em>, for almost two months now. Two months was more than enough time for her to pry through his mask, cracking from lack of use. Being on a ghost ship all he time did have its disadvantages. The Prince, as she first met him, was cocky and brash, but also respectful in an odd way. Now that she’d spent some time with him, she could say differently. They’d fought together, and he was reliable, as far as men go. He was loyal, impulsively so, unyielding and relentless. He fought with a strange sense of honour, one constructed from an array of philosophies. In that sense, then, he was honour-bound, but contracted to his own sense of honour.</p>
<p><em>Damn him</em>, damn him to his second grave. She’d heard of him before, unknowingly. The boy he once was was the stuff of legend. A lad, clawing his way out from six feet under, brought back with the essence of the fabled Fountain of Youth itself. They said it drove him mad, for a few years at least. He seemed to have recovered, but she didn’t miss the way he flinched during bad storms.</p>
<p>And the way he looked at her told her that she was almost a myth as well. People knew her name, if not her face, and they feared it. He didn’t. He respected her, and feared her only as one should fear a fully trained warrior. She didn’t fear him either, as many fellows did. And as much as she had begun to hate it, she had started to see him as… an equal. But that wasn’t what bothered her. There was only one thing keeping her from asking him to join her ‘crew’ permanently. A feeling. Artemis liked to think she had pretty good instincts about people so she felt inclined to trust it. She always felt unnaturally contented and jubilated with him and wondered if there was something wrong with her. Some sort of sorcery, perhaps? No, she had enough sense to know that wasn’t the case. Then what was it?</p>
<p>A knock at the door commandeered her from her thoughts. <em>Thunder</em>. Why would he be–</p>
<p>“Lady Artemis, we ‘ave a problem.”</p>
<p>She opened the door to a completely soaked Prince. “What is it, Jay?”</p>
<p>“Birds. Some kind o’ ill-temper’d vicious creatures. ‘Uge ones too, that. Threw me right overboard.” He looked out of breath, but she saw the small part of him that was grateful for the excitement.</p>
<p>She summoned Mistress to her hand. “Blow ‘em down.” Only when Artemis reached the deck did she realize just how big these “birds” were. There were three of them, hulking, monstrous and hungry. Upon seeing them enter the deck, the birds swooped down, talons outstretched. She barely rolled out of the way in time. They scratched up her deck, damn it. Artemis eyed the Prince, who tossed her a harpoon gun.</p>
<p>“A case shot won’t work. Damn things ‘re too close. Drag ‘m down Red!” She smirked a little. Jay giving her orders. That was farcical.</p>
<p>“‘M not goin’ <em>whaling</em> ‘ere Prince.” Nevertheless, she fired the harpoon and hauled the line toward the deck. The bird struggled and squawked, but came crashing down soon enough. Artemis squared her shoulders and walked towards the creature. Its beady, intelligent eyes stared her down, daring her to touch it. “How much will you sell for, y’ bilge rat?” she murmured, inspecting its ebony plumage.</p>
<p>“Th’ others ‘re leavin’, miss. What ’re you goin’ ‘ta do wi’ this one ‘ere?”</p>
<p>“How much room do we ‘ave in the hold?” Artemis asked, not quite sure if she wanted to keep the beast or not. Would it be worth the trouble?</p>
<p>“You’re not serious, miss…”</p>
<p>“Hmm, no, I’m not,” she decided, cutting the creature free. It flew off hastily, eager to put distance between itself and the ship. “ Wouldn’t be right to th’ bird. Wasn’t worth th’ trouble anyway.”</p>
<p>“ Well <em>sink me</em>, she does ‘ave a heart!” the Prince called.</p>
<p>Artemis raised an eyebrow. “And pray, Prince, what i’ that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>He sauntered over, still drenched in seawater and smirking. “ A joke, miss. Surely even you know what th’ is.” The statement earned him a good-natured slap, but it still coaxed a smile out of Artemis despite herself. “Y’ haven’t eaten yet either, miss.”</p>
<p>“Very observative, Jay,” she said bluntly. “What would ‘ye propose, sir?”</p>
<p>The Prince took her jaded attitude in stride. “ I can bring your meal up here, miss. Th’ weather’s nice.”</p>
<p>“Fine. Do it smartly, then,” she said, waving him off. “And change your clothes. ‘Ye smell like an ol’ bilge rat.” She almost missed the flash of teeth in response to her remark. She was glad she didn’t. What was this absurd game they were playing at? Artemis had certainly never been like this with her sisters. This was different, both of them unsure what they were doing, yet finding a strange deftness at this bantering. She sighed to herself. <em>Bilge</em>. This was all bilge and that was that.</p>
<p>Artemis left the topic to rest when the Prince returned with her food. It was nothing special: some softened hardtack and salted meat. She washed the meal down with some questionable-looking water, something that she had regrettably made a component of her daily life. “So, Prince, why the sudden gentleman?“ Artemis asked, picking at the food stuck in between her teeth.</p>
<p>“There’s been no suddenness about it, miss. ‘M ‘jes treating the lady how she ought ‘ta.” He sat down beside her, polishing a small knife. The knife that won her respect, if not her attention for him. “‘Sides, ‘th Red Amazon’s been an honour ‘ta work with, even if she’s been leavin’ me alone so much.”</p>
<p>“So you’ve come to that conclusion.”He stopped polishing for a moment to look at her.</p>
<p>”When there’s no business bet’een us, ‘th tension’s as thick as ever. When gettin’ on this ship, my intentions were ‘th same as yours. Now I think we make a good crew.”</p>
<p>“Two captains can’t make a crew, Prince,” Artemis said softly, relieved that Jay was the one proposing the idea that she’d secretly wanted to offer. “But two equals can be partners.”</p>
<p>“ Partners and friends,” he added, leaning forward. He put a hand out towards her. “To Davy Jones’ Locker?”</p>
<p>“Bilge.” She took off the ring she had won from Jay, and pressed it to her lips before placing it in his hand. “No equal of mine will die from anything but a hero’s death,” she said, folding his fingers over it. He smiled, looking at the ornament in his hand.</p>
<p>The Prince glanced back at her, a princess in his eyes. “Yes ma’am.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song excerpt is from Hoist the Colours (Pirates of the Caribbean)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Violent Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason's former employer isn't too happy with who he's working with...<br/>TW: torture</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"The bell has been raised from its watery grave<br/>
Hear its sepulchral tone? <br/>
A call to all<br/>
Pay heed, the squall<br/>
</em>
    <strong>
      <em>And turn your sails to home.</em>
    </strong>
    <em>"</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Choppy seas made for choppy days. Jason could practically taste the oncoming storm on his tongue that morning. It was a peculiar taste, heavy and filling every crevice. One that the Prince had once been captivated by. Not anymore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> It now only brought back memories. Ones that he had tried to forget about. Ones that resurfaced every night leaving his heart hammering in his chest. The pain of acerbic waters forcing Death out of him, and the blind panic that followed. The waters smelled of storms, and the waters, they only brought agony. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason made his way below deck, to try and clear his mind. The smell still infiltrated his cabin, but it was easier to bear it by having his hands busy. His hands worked automatically, cleaning tools and polishing armour. He could hear the cadenced steps of Artemis’ pacing above him: it sounded as if she was restless as well. But there was no point in bothering the lady, they both had work to do. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Prince’s eyes flickered to a map on the table, pinpointing their next destination on their search for the bow. Their next stop was at least another three days away, maybe more if this storm did more damage than it ought to. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As if summoned by thought, thunder rumbled outside. Startled, Jason dropped the pistol he was polishing. The weapon clattered against the floorboards as he spat profanities, at both himself and the weather. Maybe that was enough for now, he figured, as he set his weapons away. Maybe he should go talk to Artemis. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Except, he found himself unable to move. It were as if he were suspended in the middle of his quarters, becoming increasingly aware of the ringing in his ears. And the pain building in the back of his head. And the soreness of his muscles. And the tightness around his wrists. His quarters finally melted away as he opened his eyes, giving way to darkness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The tenebrous air wasn’t the only thing that filled his senses. There was the coppery scent of blood that hung around him. Judging by the throbbing of his wrists, he guessed it was his own. His feet were bound, so tightly that he could barely stand. His hands were each tied to some kind of metal bar above his head, which had forced him to remain in an awkward position while unconscious. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He recalled his last memories. He and Artemis had made it to the island, and had rented out two rooms inside an inn. He remembered not being able to sleep, and going down to perhaps get something to calm his nerves. After paying the barkeep with a few crowns, he had found himself a seat in the empty bar. He remembered scarcely having a few sips before collapsing onto the table. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The creak of a heavy door brought him back to his current circumstances. Then– footsteps. Jason tensed, not being able to see his “guests”. However, it was more likely that he was theirs. One of them pulled the rough fabric bag off of Jason’s head, allowing him to finally see what was going on. He blinked, shaking his head, before raising his chin to look at the men. “Who th’ <em>hell</em> are you?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All of the men wore black masks over their faces to disguise their features. Much like… the employer Jason had formerly worked for before meeting the Red Amazon.  Jason’s eyes widened as he began to understand the situation. <em>Sir Black Mask</em> had found out that Jason was now working against him. <em>Thunde</em>r. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man in the middle stepped forward, tilting Jason’s head up with his finger. Jason spat at him. “Now, now,” the man chided. “ A <em>Prince</em> should have better manners.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>What do you want</em>?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Some information.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No?” The man whirled around, knocking the air out of Jason with an uppercut to the gut. “I don’t take no for an answer, <em>Prince</em>.” Jason only watched the man wearily as he pulled on a pair of expensive-looking gloves. “Who is your partner?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“‘M workin’ alone, <em>sir</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The statement earned him another blow. Jason grunted, his eyes squeezed shut.“Do not lie to me, boy.” The man picked up a metal rod, feeling its weight. “ Who is your partner?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“‘M workin’ al–” Jason cried out as the rod connected with his ribs. The pain was pounding, <em>demanding</em>. Yellow spots danced around his vision. He barely heard the question being asked again. He shook his head and stared up into the slits of the man’s mask. “‘Yer a <em>dirty, festerin</em>’–” the rod connected with his head this time, knocking Jason into sweet oblivion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oblivion couldn’t last nearly long enough. Jason came to, the cords tied to his wrists the only thing holding him up. Crimson liquid ran down the side of his head, which was still spinning. He watched the blood slowly drip to the floor distantly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man yanked Jason’s head up by the hair. “I do hope you’ve learned your lesson. <em>Tell me, where is the bow</em>?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason struggled to form words.”Don’t… know…” he finally managed between mangled breaths. It wasn’t a complete lie, he really didn’t know. But he knew where to start looking. And the look the masked man gave him told him that he suspected something. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I believe we agreed to not lie to each other, Prince.” Jason could feel the point of a knife against his stomach but he refused to look away from the man’s mask. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I told ‘ya mate, I don’t know.” The blade pierced his flesh and Jason hissed in pain. He wouldn’t scream. He wouldn’t. He– <em>The knife twisted</em>. “<em>I don’t know</em>!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Leave him. He’s useless. He’ll be sharkbait by morn’.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>----------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Artemis had suspected something was wrong the very moment she awoke. Her suspicions were only confirmed when she realized that Jay was gone– <em>taken.</em> He had many enemies, and they had, apparently caught up to him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She shouldn’t have been concerned– she shouldn’t have. He had made his own decisions and his own enemies and– Thunder, she did care. And so, her day was a frantic search of trying to find him. After many episodes of bribery and threatening did she find what once might have been a belfry. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The large door opened with a screech. The Amazon entered cautiously, expecting hostility. Instead, she found the place to be completely empty. Not a soul, except for maybe some mice and belfry birds. She summoned Mistress, not trusting the silence well enough to be docile. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There seemed to be nothing. Artemis was just about to leave when she noticed a hidden cellar. It couldn’t hurt to pay a visit. She broke the lock easily enough– a task not hard for an Amazon– and hauled the wooden doors open. Only when her eyes adjusted to the darkness did her stomach twist in eldritch horror.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jay. He hung by his hands, clearly drifting between cognizance and darkness. One side of his face was slick with blood, and his shirt–  <em>Oh God</em>… It was a mess of blood, a knife buried in his side. Red bloomed from the hilt, soaking the surrounding fabric. <em>What had they done to her Prince</em>?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Artemis wasted no time in cutting him free, being sure to catch him when he fell. The Amazon took him back to her ship where she began to clean him up. She was glad she had saved some healing elixir from Bana Mighdall– the Prince wouldn’t survive without it. Especially not with a stab wound so deep. Carefully, she pried the blade from its home in Jay’s side, staunching the sudden flow of blood with her hands before pouring some of the elixir onto it. She mopped the blood from his face and hair, his gentle breathing the only sound filling the silence. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Red?” His voice was so quiet that Artemis wasn’t sure if she had imagined it or not. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m here, Jay,” she whispered. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Prince’s eyelids fluttered as he fought to keep them open. “The Black Mask… lookin’ for you…” He coughed, eyes flickering down to his abdomen. “Wanted… the bow…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you say anything?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This time it was his grin that surprised her. “Dead men tell no tales, miss.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A laugh escaped Artemis, partially out of relief and out of the <em>ridiculousness</em> of the circumstances. “You don’t count, Prince.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Hmm</em>,” Jay grunted, the only answer he could give as the elixir drove him into a dreamless sleep. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Amazon watched him, fingering the gold ring he had strung around his neck. A surge of relief washed over her. <em>Her Prince was safe</em>. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Brimming Emeralds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff and happiness for everyone after a hell of a chapter... well, mostly...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Now some are dead and some are alive</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And others sail at sea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With the keys to the cage</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the devil to pay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We lay to Fiddler’s Green.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drifting. Between the realms of both light and darkness, the Prince drifted. He drifted from silence to a sort of drone of a myriad of sounds blending together and back again. It felt like being pulled along by the tide, sometimes waves pushing him farther to the coast of consciousness before the riptide brought him back again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was almost happy there in the darkness. It was thick and heavy, enveloping, blanketing, comforting. Safe. The darkness brought no pain. It brought no malice. It was only as it had presented itself. Deep, black nothingness. He was almost content there. Almost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was tugging at him, something telling him he had to wake. He didn’t want to. He wanted to retreat to the familiar darkness rather than face consciousness. Consciousness only brought agony and the metallic taste of blood. He wanted to run from it– as far as he could into the depths of his own mind. But it was insistent. Wake. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wake</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an astronomical amount of effort, he hauled himself onto the brink of alertness. He began to take in the things around him. The bed he was lying on was comfortable, more so than he was used to. Golden daylight filtered into the room through the circular windows. The room was adorned in rich colours– reds, oranges, purples even. Gold and brass lanterns hung from the ceiling, ready to be lit once the light faded. A room fit for royalty. The Amazon’s quarters, he realized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was there too. Sitting on a stool, cleaning her weapons. She hummed as she worked, a song that Jason couldn’t identify. Her fiery hair was pulled back for practicality’s sake. The Amazon’s humming eventually morphed into a quiet tune, the words too ancient of a language to be remembered. The Prince simply listened, too fatigued to get up. He didn’t dare interrupt her with his raspy voice. It was bewitching, lilting. Enticing, alluring, and dare he think it–</span>
  <em>
    <span> beautiful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not that he’d ever say it aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't feel right. How was he able to rest at a time like this? The Black Mask was still out there. Still able to find both him and the bow. And Artemis. Jason’s breath quickened at the mere thought. No, no, no. Jason hadn’t said anything. But the Black Mask was still looking for the bow. And if he found it… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red?” he rasped. “Where ‘re we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis looked up, surprised to see him awake so soon. “We left Port Rionn yesterday. Go back ‘ta sleep, Prince.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no, no. . . We need ‘ta go back, miss. We need ‘ta–” The Prince cut himself off with a bout of coughing. He held his side, wincing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Y want ‘ta go back for what, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hm</span>
  </em>
  <span>? To get </span>
  <em>
    <span>skewered</span>
  </em>
  <span> again, maybe? ‘Y would’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span> if I hadn’t found ‘ye. So no, Prince, ‘m not goin’ back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason looked up at Artemis weakly, still clutching his side. Her eyes glittered with </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>– not anger, that was for sure, but something just as fierce. “I found out who has ‘th map.” The map that they had originally gone to the isle for. Some said that it was enchanted– that it would show the location of whatever the user wished to find. “Black Mask. ‘Th pressgang was spewin’ ‘bout it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. We go back. But you’re stayin’ onboard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t my first time wi’ healing serums, Miss. ‘M fine. Everythin’ jus’ hurts, is all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis sighed. “Jus’... be careful. I don't want ‘y gettin’ hurt again… I was worried, Jay….” She trailed off, fingering the hem of her sleeve absentmindedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason gave her hand a small squeeze. “‘S alright, Red. It’ll take more than Black Mask ‘ta keep me down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s an assurance, then,” the Amazon huffed. “Come smartly, then. We don’t ‘ave all day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never was it said that a place adapted to its people. However, that certainly applied to Port Rionn. The travellers it hosted were largely smugglers and pirates, and due to this, the place adapted to serve such people. A blacksmiths would sell horseshoes, shovels, and pitchforks to the common folk, and weapons to anyone who had the money. No questions were to be asked. That was the only law in the lawless isle of Port Rionne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Prince observed the streets he walked through in a sort of awe. Despite having travelled frequently, he still wasn’t accustomed to such a place. He sipped on a draught he had bought from an apothecary to numb the ache that still lingered in his body. He noted the sweet aftertaste of licorice root, which seemed to be the silver lining on the drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small shop caught Jason's attention. He excused himself and went inside. He remembered passing it on his first visit to the isle and had made an acquaintance with the shopkeeper. It sold all sorts of valuables and Jason hoped to repay his debt to the Amazon. In some sort of way, at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahoy, is that th’ Damned Prince in my shop?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye!” Jason grinned and greeted the woman with a small bow. “ How have ‘ye been, Miss Griffiths?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been better, but that’s jus’ old age catchin’ up wi’ me,” she laughed. “Now what can I do fer ye, lad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘M in need of a gift, Miss.” He rubbed the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed. “For a lady…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss Griffiths whistled loudly. “Runnin’ after some poor lass, are ye? I’ll see what I have.” The woman went into the back of her shop, rummaging around while Jason waited. He hadn’t the faintest idea what to give Lady Artemis, but hopefully Miss Griffiths would help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman came back with a simple wooden box. Jason immediately was fixated on one thing– a ring. It was ironic, it was his that had brought them together and now he would be getting her one as a thank you. It was gold and inlaid with a small black stone. “How much for th’ ring?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four crowns. It came from the Barbary Coast. Some say it belonged to th’ pirate queen, Lady Hurra. Thought ye’ might appreciate th’ history.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason dumped five crowns onto the table and slipped the ring into a cloth bag before depositing it into his pocket. “Thank ye Miss. ‘M sorry I can’t stay longer. God be wi’ ye!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left the shop and joined the Red Amazon on the street several minutes later. She strode several paces behind Jason, far enough to not be associated with him but close enough to communicate.  The shops grew more and more sparse as they approached the outskirts of the Black Mask’s estate. They stopped out of sight of the guards at the gate.“Are ‘y sure about this, Jay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded solemnly. “Give no quarter, Red.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plan was simple. In theory. Jason would demand to see the Black Mask and Artemis would follow discreetly. She would find the map while Jason kept the Black Mask busy and then come help him get out of the port. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis disappeared into the shadows while Jason got the attention of the guard at the gate. The guard looked young and most likely inexperienced, which worked in Jason’s favour. He insisted he had business with the Black Mask and told the guard to let him in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was well-known amongst smugglers that the Black Mask’s estate was where most of his trade took place. One could find a job there if one was desperate enough. It paid well, at least. The estate was a regal-looking thing, lavish enough to house a king. Jason wrinkled his nose at the pomposity of it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His escort strode behind him, reinforcing the feeling of being a prisoner. Back to the Black Mask, who still very much had the power to imprison him again. Jason’s only assurance was the silent yet ever-comforting presence of Artemis somewhere on the grounds. At least if things went south, he would have backup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” the escort spoke suddenly, startling Jason. “Have a seat in the dining room. The Black Mask will be with you shortly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason nodded silently and warily took a seat. The room could barely be called a room– it was more of a hall, really. He didn’t trust such opulence. He didn’t trust the Black Mask much either. Which was why he gripped his concealed knife apprehensively. And in that grey silence, he waited. Waiting was torture. It left too much time to think. His thoughts swirled off onto troubling tangents that only worsened his anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if Lady Artemis was not able to find the map? What if she were caught? What if he was not able to escape from the Black Mask’s clutches again? What if–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grand doors of the dining room swung open, thankfully putting an end to Jason’s fears. The Black Mask strode in, an entourage of guards behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect ‘ta see ‘ya so soon, Prince. The effort ‘y must ‘ave taken ‘ta see me in my own home...” The Black mask chuckled. It was a chilling sound, one that reverberated off the lavishly-furnished walls of the room. Jason grimaced as he neared. “Really, I ‘ave to know. Why’d ‘ya come back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Prince shrugged, as nonchalantly as possible. “Payback, maybe?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Black Mask let loose another laugh, taking a seat at the other end of the table. He laced his fingers together, staring Jason down intently. If it was possible for a gaze to burn holes through someone even with a mask on, the man managed to accomplish it. “ I believe we went over the consequences of lying, Prince.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Down ‘ta business, then,” Jason said, forward in his seat. “I need another job. Do y’ have any tasks fer me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason could practically feel the Black Mask’s grin. “ Ah, that’s entertaining… The Damned Prince as my errand boy… “ His demeanor changed almost instantly. “ But ‘y don’t want a job. Not ‘ere. Y’ want ‘ta distract me from the Amazon rummaging through my storehouses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A weight dropped in the pit of Jason’s stomach. The Black Mask knew– he knew! Jason gripped the hilt of his hidden knife once more. “Where is she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man waved a gloved hand around in the air indifferently. “ Alive. I ‘ave my uses for her.  Would you like ‘ta see her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Black Mask’s entourage of guards followed them as he led Jason through the estate. He stopped at what the Black Mask called the “guest chambers”. Jason was almost surprised to see a normal-looking room, albeit barred windows and several other measures taken to make sure that the “guest” did not escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to Black Mask’s word, Artemis</span>
  <em>
    <span> was</span>
  </em>
  <span> there. She lay unconscious, in an awkward heap on the bed. Was it just Jason’s imagination, or were her breaths unnaturally shallow? He approached her cautiously, as if she might shatter any second. He reached the side of the bed and hesitated. She was too still. Jason’s fingers brushed her wrist tentatively. She was alive. Thank God. But something was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What did you do?” He snarled, a sharp edge lacing his voice. He still gripped the Amazon's calloused hand, discreetly tapping out the same message over and over.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Wake up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Black Mask seemed vaguely amused by the whole scene, which only fueled Jason’s anger further. “She’s alive, Prince, She is still useful, after all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason scowled at the statement. The Black Mask had no right– </span>
  <em>
    <span>no right</span>
  </em>
  <span> whatsoever to say anything like that. Artemis was not a tool to be used and discarded. She was not a toy for the Black mask to play with and grow tired of. She was an Amazon. The Red Amazon, at that. She was a requiem to all the damned souls that dared cross her. She was graceful, ruthless and beautiful. She was all of that and then some. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FInally, Artemis tapped out a message back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jay. Get down</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jason even had time to react, Mistress materialized beside Artemis and she lept off of the bed. The guards went down easily– so much so that it was pathetic. The prince shook himself out of his stupor and went to help her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the commotion, the Black Mask had all but vanished, most likely to alert the rest of his guard. The Amazon motioned towards the window. “Are ‘y willin’ ‘ta jump, Prince?” Jason's eyes widened as she flung open the window and warped the bars as if they were paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“”Ye better not let me die, Red,” he finally said, taking her hand. Artemis laughed at the statement and leaped out the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The estate was easy enough to escape from, especially with the help of Artemis. The Black Mask hadn’t counted on her immense strength. Soon enough, they were back aboard </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nephthys’ Daughter, </span>
  </em>
  <span>with the map in Artemis’ possession. She had been smart enough to store it away in a magical storage area that Artemis had called the Duat. Jason didn’t quite understand it, but he was glad that it had worked nevertheless. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened at th’ estate?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis shrugged, her eyes still watching the form of Port Rionne grow smaller and smaller. “ I assume th’ black Mask caught wind of our plan. It went south. He had a sedative, I think. Wore off quite quickly though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I…” Jason looked down at the floorboards, his heart racing. The patterns in them now seemed very interesting and much preferable to the conversation he was about to instigate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Amazon crossed her arms over her chest, smirking. “You what, Jay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ne’r got ‘ta thank ye for helpin’ me after… y’ know….” It was too late to turn back now. He dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out the cloth bag. He placed it into the Amazon’s waiting hands sheepishly. “It’s not much but… I wanted ‘ta thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis, now curious, opened the bag wordlessly. Jason felt like his consciousness was elsewhere as he watched the ring fall into her hand. She stifled a gasp with her free hand. She stared at it for a moment, dumbfounded before sliding it onto her finger. When she looked up, Jason was surprised to see her eyes glimmering with tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What ‘d y’ think,?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned– a beautiful thing through her tears and pressed her forehead against his. “Thank you, Jay. It’s beautiful.” She closed her eyes, sighing happily. She couldn’t deny the fluttering in her chest. She wondered if this was what the lovesick poets of time immemorial had tried to describe century after century. She wanted to stay this way forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason heaved out a sigh of relief at her remark “I take it you like it then, Miss?” He chuckled lightly. “Thank God,” he muttered under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis placed a silver of her happiness on his cheek. “Yes, Prince,” she smiled. “And you may call me Artemis.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason was beaming like an idiot. “Well, then, Artemis? Consider me eternally at your service.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Amazon raised an eyebrow trying her best to hide the grin tugging at her mouth. “And I, you, Jay.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The ring Jason gives Artemis previously belonged to Lady Hurra. Lady Hurra or Sayyida al-Hurra was a real pirate queen and was just simply amazing. Look her up– she won't disappoint you!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Work title and song excerpt are both from Pirates of the Caribbean</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>